


So Long As They Know

by HigherMagic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Rick Grimes, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Daryl Dixon, Prison Sex, Rickyl Writers' Group, Top Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: Daryl has been watching Rick out in the yard all day, and he can't help thinking that with Rick's shirt off like that, there's a lot of exposed, unmarked skin there for just anyone to see. People might get the wrong idea - they might think that Rick doesn't belong to anyone. Daryl needs to fix that as soon as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/gifts).



> Ellie wanted Top!Daryl and dirty talk so that's what this is.

It had been a long day. It was _hot_ , way too fucking hot for the middle of Goddamn February, that was for damn certain, and Rick had been laboring under the bright sun, too-light wind and sweltering humidity for almost six solid hours before he officially had to call it a day. He'd shed his shirt a long time ago and it was hanging over one of the fence posts where the pigs were penned in. He grabbed it and wiped the sweat from his face, squinting at the setting sun, before he slung the dirty shirt over his shoulder and hiked up the small hill towards the prison proper. He'd go to his cell, grab clean clothes, and then shower off all the sweat and dirt from the day before heading to dinner.

Halfway to his cell, Daryl met him, his eyes dark and running down Rick's exposed skin like a physical touch. Rick bit his lower lip and cleared his throat, but continued to walk to his cell. It wasn't like Daryl looked at him any other way, nowadays. Since they'd admitted their feelings and started a physical relationship, Rick got the impression that it took a considerable amount of Daryl's willpower to keep his hands to himself at any given moment.

Which was flattering, to say the least. And definitely a mutual feeling.

Still, Daryl was positively buzzing as he followed Rick to his cell, just a step behind Rick as they walked. No one meandered their way as they passed and no one interrupted them as they walked to the cell block. It was almost dinner time anyway, so it was normal for this part of the prison to be relatively barren, as everyone was either near the kitchen or inside it, preparing the meal for the evening.

Rick pushed the sheet to one side that gave his cell some privacy and stepped inside, smiling to himself when Daryl followed as a silent shadow. "How are the walls?" he asked, knowing Daryl was up with Maggie in the watch tower for at least part of the day.

"Holdin'," Daryl replied, his voice low and rough. He cleared his throat and Rick looked up at him. Daryl's hair was pushed back from his face, his stance relaxed but strong, like he was gearing himself up for something.

"That's good," Rick said, and reached for a clean set of clothes. Before he could grab them, Daryl's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"No," Daryl murmured, the roughness in his voice getting worse now. The heat in his eyes had ramped up to something blistering, much worse than the heat in the cell or the humidity outside. Rick felt a shiver running down his spine. "Not yet."

Rick let the clothes drop and stepped back from them, standing in the middle of his cell. Waiting for Daryl's instruction. When he was outside, interacting with the prison group, he was the one in charge. He was their leader. With Daryl he could let that weight fall away, schlepped off like dirt in a shower.

Daryl's eyes raked him up and down. Rick could feel it even though in the darkness it was hard to see Daryl's face. "Take off the gun belt," he commanded, and Rick obeyed, pulling the belt free of its hook and letting it drop on a chair by his bunk bed. It felt like shedding responsibility, to free himself of the weight of his pistol and his position. Daryl breathed out. "Good."

Then he stepped forward, and his hands framed Rick's face before he pulled him in for a kiss. Rick hummed, leaning into it, his hands settling lightly on Daryl's hips as the archer pulled him closer. "Wasn't watchin' the walls," Daryl murmurs between that first kiss and the second, nipping at Rick's lower lip just to hear him gasp. "You took off your shirt and that's all I could fuckin' look at, you dick."

Rick hummed against Daryl's mouth, his eyes closing as Daryl's hands knotted in his hair and Daryl arched closer against him. Then, Daryl pulled away, and Rick's breath left him in a heavy sigh. Daryl tapped his fingers against Rick's jaw, twice, and it felt like another soft word of praise.

"I was gonna wait until after dinner," he murmured, "when everyone else was asleep. Can't wait that long. Wanna fuck you, Rick. You alright with that?"

Rick bit his lip, _hard_ , to stop the whimper coming out. He wasn't sure how well he succeeded. Daryl let out a quiet huff that sounded like victory. He kissed Rick again before he stepped away. "Get undressed," he ordered, the command sinking into Rick's neck like teeth, and Rick hurried to obey as Daryl followed suit, both of them shedding their clothes in the darkness until they could come back together, naked skin pressed tight, hands wandering.

"I'm gross from outside," Rick said, a half-hearted protest. "I should shower first."

Daryl snorted and Rick knew, even though he couldn't see, that Daryl was giving him an incredulous look. "I seem like a guy who gives a fuck about a little dirt?" he asked, and Rick had to laugh and acquiesce to that.

Then, Daryl grabbed him by the biceps and shoved him backwards until his thighs collided with the metal edge of the bunk. Rick sat down and moved back quickly, giving Daryl room to prowl over him and get settled between his legs. They kept the bottle of lube under the bunk as always, and Rick made a mental note as he rolled over to grab it that they needed to get more on the next supply run.

Daryl took the bottle from him but set it to one side, so that Rick felt the cool plastic against his hip. He covered Rick like water, solid muscle a heavy weight against Rick's chest and over his body. Rick moaned softly, leaning up to catch Daryl's mouth when Daryl leaned down to kiss him. It didn't take much for Rick to get riled up, or for him to rile Daryl up either. The connection he felt to Daryl was chemical, magnetic, as easy and unstoppable as gravity.

He spread his legs so that Daryl could grind between them, another soft moan escaping him when he felt Daryl's erection rubbing against his own. Daryl got wet at the head when he was aroused and Rick could feel the slick of him, rubbing against his cockhead and shaft and easing the way. A shiver ran down his spine when Daryl's hands found his hair again, knotting and pulling until Rick was forced to break the kiss, head tilted back so that Daryl could lick and suck dark, deep marks onto the exposed skin there.

" _Daryl_ ," Rick gasped, pulling his legs up to tighten his thighs around Daryl's hips. He dug his nails into the archer's back to give himself more leverage to grind.

"Been lookin' at you all day," Daryl growled, this soft and deadly thing like a hunting tiger, "and all I could think of – well, you know what I was thinkin', Rick?" Rick shook his head, whining softly when Daryl bared his teeth and bit down on his collarbone. The skin stung and there would likely be a pretty pink mark in the shape of Daryl's teeth left behind. "I was thinkin' that it ain't right, all that exposed skin and not a damn mark on ya showin' people who you belong to."

Rick gasped when Daryl pulled away, one hand braced on the mattress and the other tugging savagely on Rick's hair to get him to lift his head. Daryl rested their foreheads together and Rick could just make out the shine of his eyes, navy blue and so _dark_.

"You know who you belong to?" Daryl asked, sounding wrecked and unsteady, like they were already fucking, like they were already so lost in the rhythm and heat of each other that spoken word became impossible.

Rick swallowed and ran his hands up Daryl's chest, desperate to touch any part of the man he could. "You," he replied without hesitation. "Belong to _you_."

He felt Daryl's cock twitch against their abdomens and his mouth went dry at the hungry, soft growl Daryl let out at that. "Damn right you do," Daryl said, petting Rick's hair back from his face, and then his hand dragged down Rick's jaw, to his neck, before it moved further and took Rick's cock in a loose grip, stroking ones. "This is mine, ain't it?" he asked. Rick nodded, letting out a soft whine of desire. "All of you's mine."

" _Yes_ ," Rick whispered, leaning up to catch Daryl's mouth in a desperate, hungry kiss. "Daryl, _please_."

"Mm, like it when you beg me for shit, Grimes," Daryl said, grinning and nipping gently at Rick's lower lip, before he sat back and grabbed the lube bottle. Rick licked his lips and reached down to wrap his hand around Daryl's cock.

One of his favorite sounds in the word was the soft, broken growl Daryl always let out whenever Rick touched his cock. He brushed his thumb through the wetness on the head of Daryl's cock and ran his fingers loosely down the shaft. Daryl growled and thrust his cock through Rick's grip slowly, and Rick licked his lips as he heard the lube bottle opening and knew Daryl was getting his fingers slick and ready to stretch Rick open.

Daryl pulled back and Rick let out a whimper of loss as he felt his lover's warmth move away, and then one of Daryl's hands was pushing at the inside of his thighs to get him to spread his legs. "Relax for me," Daryl said, his voice soft and soothing. Rick sucked in a deep breath as he felt one of Daryl's warm, slick fingers pressing against his hole, testing Rick's body to see how easy the give would be.

Daryl's touch was well-known to Rick's body by now, his heat a balm to Rick's sore muscles, his voice a soft and welcome reprieve from the hisses and growls of the dead. Nothing about Rick was wrong when Daryl was near him. He relaxed as best he could and let out a soft sigh as Daryl sank his first finger inside.

"Mm, love how easy you let me in," Daryl said quietly, curling his finger up as he dragged it back out, before working it back into Rick's body. Rick sighed, arching his hips up to try and get Daryl deeper inside of him, his eyes falling closed. "Your ass is so tight around my finger, drives me crazy whenever I think about how tight and hot you are on the inside."

" _Daryl_ ," Rick groaned, wincing when Daryl worked in a second finger alongside the first.

"That's it, baby, relax for me," Daryl praised quietly when Rick shifted his weight and relaxed enough to let both of his fingers slide in without much resistance. Daryl's breathing was heavier already, his cock hard and leaking steadily against Rick's thigh. "Fuck, been too long since I've fucked you, I think."

Rick let out a quiet laugh. "It's been, like, _two days_ ," he replied with a roll of his eyes, although truthfully he wouldn't mind if Daryl fucked him every single day for the rest of his life. Maybe more than that. He shivered when Daryl crooked his fingers up, expert and attentive just as he was with everything, brushing against Rick's prostate hard enough to send electric tingles up his spine. "Fuck, Daryl, _please_!"

"Gotta stretch you out, Rick," Daryl said, but leaned down and let Rick meet him for a kiss as he continues to scissor his fingers, stretching Rick out. Rick gasped, kissing slackly at Daryl's neck and jaw as he felt Daryl work a third finger into him. It stretched a little too much, stinging a little, but Rick didn't dare let out a sound that was anything like discomfort in case Daryl decided to stop. His spine was on fire, molten to the core, and he _needed_. He let out a pathetic-sounding whine and Daryl chuckled, kissing Rick again. "You don't care, though, do ya? You'd let me fuck you dry if I wanted it."

It would hurt like Hell after, but Rick honestly couldn't say that he wouldn't.

"Think you're stretched enough now," Daryl muttered, almost to himself, and pulled his fingers away. He grabbed the lube bottle and Rick's hand, squirting some onto Rick's fingers. "Get me nice and slick for ya, baby. Feel how hard you make me."

When they'd first started fucking, Daryl had been much less talkative. Rick wouldn't have him any other way now, though. Daryl, somehow, always knew _exactly_ what to say to drive Rick insane. He was liberal with his pleasure and his praise and made Rick feel like he was lit up from the inside while they had sex.

He sat up so that he could reach for Daryl's cock and wrapped his fist tightly around it, a small, shivery breath leaving him as the desire hit him hard in the gut. Daryl let out a similar sound of pleasure, driving his cock into Rick's hand like they were already fucking. Rick tightened his grip, slicking the lube as much as he could down Daryl's shaft and up around his cockhead.

Daryl growled, softly, when Rick pulled his hand away. He grabbed Rick's dirty hand and laced their fingers together before pinning their hands to the bed, his other hand pushing under Rick's thigh to hoist his leg up. "Ready for me?" he asked.

Rick, his throat dry, nodded and whispered a hoarse "Please".

Daryl braced Rick's calf against his shoulder, freeing up his hand to guide his cock against Rick's hole. It caught on the rim, briefly resisted, before Rick shuddered and forced himself to relax enough to let Daryl start to sink in. Daryl always went in slowly the first time, inch by agonizing, torturous inch, until Rick felt like he might go crazy with anticipation. He reached up with his free hand and curled it in Daryl's hair, holding on tightly as he tensed and shivered and waited for Daryl to bottom out inside of him.

Daryl's hips connected with the backs of Rick's thighs and they both let out explosive breaths. "You good?" Daryl asked, voice unsteady, and Rick nodded and pulled him down for a kiss.

That was all Daryl needed. He moved easily, like they were born to grind and arch together like this. Daryl's cock stretched Rick open perfectly, filled him up so completely. Every muscle in Daryl's body worked as though the singular goal was to fuck out of Rick any ability to form words or thoughts, and he did it masterfully.

Rick moaned, _loudly_ , loud enough that anyone else still lingering in the cell block would have definitely heard, and Daryl let out an answering growl of his own – staking his claim, reminding everyone and anyone just who Rick belonged to when they were by themselves like this.

Rick let go of Daryl's hair and raked his nails down Daryl's back, grabbing at the small of his back for leverage to arch up into his thrusts. Daryl let go of Rick's other hand so that Rick could wrap an arm around his shoulders, and Daryl could hold him in return. Rick's leg fell off Daryl's shoulder and he instead lifted his thighs to grip Daryl's waist as tightly as he could, heels digging into Daryl's ass and thighs to encourage him to fuck harder, _deeper_.

Rick's nails ran back up, leaving light red lines on Daryl's skin, and it just seemed to goad Daryl into fucking him harder. Each thrust was like a punch to Rick's lungs, his spine burning with desire, his body slick with sweat from the heat and the _need_ that threatened to consume them both.

Daryl kissed him, the hand dirty with lube knotted tight in Rick's hair now. They would be filthy to the core, stinking of each other when and if they ever made it to the showers, and Rick knew that that was exactly what Daryl intended. There was something so primal about marks and scent, and Rick flushed hotly knowing that Daryl would likely mark him on the _inside,_ too, and Rick would have that leaking out of him for hours after the fact.

"Mm, _Daryl_ ," Rick moaned, when Daryl's mouth found his neck and bit down, sucking loudly as Daryl continued to fuck him. Rick dug his nails into Daryl's back, trembling finely underneath the weight of the other man. It wouldn't take him long to come like this.

He reached down between them and grabbed a hold of his cock, stroking in time with Daryl's punishing thrusts and Daryl let out a little hum of pleasure.

"Good, that's real good, Rick," he murmured, kissing the words into Rick's sweaty skin, along his jaw, the thin and sensitive stretch of skin below his ear that Daryl nipped and sucked on until it was as red as the flush of arousal on Rick's chest. "Go on, wanna feel you get off on my cock, feels so good when your ass gets all tight around me. Best damn thing I ever felt in my life."

Rick let out a soft, quiet whimper, his eyes clenching tightly shut. He was _close_ , his orgasm coiled up tight like a rattlesnake, ready to strike.

"D-Don't stop," he begged. He could feel Daryl's shoulders starting to go tense, his thrusts getting a little slower as he tried to hold off and wait for Rick. Rick tightened his legs and the arm around Daryl's shoulders, digging his nails in. He turned his head, seeking Daryl's mouth, and Daryl answered him with a raw, bruising kiss. "Fuck me, oh – oh, _God_ , fuck. _Daryl_."

Daryl reared back, sliding a hand up Rick's sweat slick chest, and grabbed his jaw, pushing his head to one side. He let himself fuck in, bowing over Rick like a monument, his breathing ragged and deep – long, slow draws in. He leaned down and licked up Rick's neck before biting over the damp skin there.

Rick was trembling, his stomach tense, _ready_. He could feel the plummet coming like the drop on a rollercoaster, feel it teasing at him from the grip on his cock and the electricity tingling through his body from where Daryl was fucking him. Then Daryl slid his hand down and squeezed his throat and bit him again, and that feeling of oxygen met a spark, a flicker of flame, and exploded.

Rick came with a long, loud groan, his fist gripping his cock tightly as he came over his hand and their stomachs. Daryl made a sound that was ragged and wrecked, letting go of Rick's throat and slamming his fist down against the mattress as he fucked in once, twice, and then went still. Rick felt the tremor in him like an earthquake, fracturing the stone in his shoulders and the iron in his spine as he poured himself into Rick.

Daryl didn't collapse onto Rick so much as melt, spreading over Rick's body like soothing water. Rick sighed, lethargy sweeping over him as swiftly as nightfall in winter, between one blink and the next. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's shoulders and let the archer bury his face in Rick's neck, both of them breathing deeply and waiting for their sweat to cool and their heartbeats to slow.

Daryl moved away just enough to lay on his side next to Rick, his head pillowed on Rick's shoulder, one arm and leg still slung over the other man's body. Rick let out a satisfied sigh, running his free hand through his dirty hair.

The action jarred his bitten and sore neck and he let out a soft laugh. Daryl gave a questioning grunt. "Don't think you markin' me up like that is gonna stop people starin'," he said, but tightened his arm around Daryl's shoulders. For all the prowess and confidence he showed when they were alone, Daryl was still a recluse to most of the rest of the group and didn't often show off his Alpha side to them.

"Don't care if they stare," Daryl muttered, "so long as they know."

Rick smiled and rolled over onto his side so that he could face Daryl, and cupped the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Daryl hummed, melting against him, and wrapped his arms around Rick as they settled back to rest for a little while longer. When they left, Rick would have to put his clothes and his belt and the weight of leadership back on his body and wear it like a second skin, but Daryl offered him sanctuary, and they both could justify indulging in that haven for a little while longer.


End file.
